


My Salvation

by MonsterWithHeterochromia



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A Little Fluffy & A Little Angsty, Implied/Referenced Kissing, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterWithHeterochromia/pseuds/MonsterWithHeterochromia
Summary: "Too many times have I thought that this monster, with his pale ivory skin, resembled statues that depict angels. Yet I know all too well that this creature of the night is no angel... He truly is the Devil."~~~"I believed him to be an angel, as no earthly being or demonic creature could ever possess the ethereal, breathtaking beauty he did... I came to realize that this boy, if he was an angel, was one who had fallen out of the grace of God."-------------------This two-shot is from the points of view of Zero and Kaname, specifically how they view each other and what they mean to each other.Part one is Zero's point of view, and part two is Kaname's. I wrote Zero's chapter about a year before Kaname's so I'm sorry if the flows of the chapters are a bit different from each other.*Crossposted on Fanfiction.net (username on FFN is Cheshire Cat Casino).**Recently edited.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Zero's Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, because if I did, it would be an action anime with a BL side plot, and Yuki would be a badass, independent lesbian)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Despite knowing of his demonic nature, there have been times where I catch myself thinking that this beast in human form must have been sculpted by the gods. Too many times have I caught myself thinking that this monster, with his pale ivory skin, resembled statues that depict angels. Yet I know all too well that this creature of the night is no angel. He does not dwell in the light, bringing forgiveness and miracles to the desperate and helpless. No. This demon resides in the darkness, bringing only damnation and death to the forsaken and condemned. Yet despite what he is, what I know him to be, I still eagerly await the nights he embraces me, the nights when nothing exists but us in a tangle of silken sheets and limbs. Nights where only labored breaths and muffled moans can be heard. Nights where he touches me gently to bring satisfying contrast to the rough way his hips grind against my own. Nights where he lets me indulge in the sinfully delicious blood that glides smoothly down my parched throat. 

He truly is the Devil. He is the one I seek refuge in when my nights become plagued with nightmares and memories too horrific for me to handle alone. The one who gives me all that I desire and more. He is the one who listens to my thoughts, as well as the hopes and dreams that I had long thought dead. He is the only one I can drop my guard around, the one who will keep me safe in my darkest hours. He is the one who will kiss me breathless until my thoughts drift and is the one who will hold me close after death comes so very close to collecting my forsaken soul. He is the one who embraces me despite knowing all of my imperfections. He is my refuge and my savior from madness. My Pureblood King and the one I love. He is my Kaname Kuran.

_ My Salvation. _


	2. Kaname's Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not the owner and/or creator of Vampire Knight.
> 
> I wrote this instead of studying for a chem test, but oh well! 
> 
> Meant to say this in the last chapter as well; sorry in advance for my horrible punctuation!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I remember the moment I first laid eyes on him. At first, I believed him to be an angel, as no earthly being or demonic creature could ever possess his ethereal beauty. Yet, as the butterknife sank into the flesh of my arm, I came to realize that this boy, if he was an angel, was one who had fallen out of the grace of God. Abandoned by his own kind due to circumstances he had no control of and hated by a brother he had done nothing but loved. As the years passed, my gaze continued to linger on the boy longer than what was appropriate for someone who was supposed to hate him. Through my observations, I had soon discovered that despite the horrors of his past, this boy possessed a raging fire in his eyes that would never be tamed and that would never go out. That fire alone told me that this disgraced angel would never be broken, regardless of what hunters and vampires alike believed he could be.

He was barely sixteen when the first seeds of desire for more than his blood were planted within me. He had just returned from a mission still smelling like blood, and I could feel the thirst radiating off him, making the process of getting him to drink my blood to relieve his pain much smoother than previous attempts. He had been undressing in his bathroom and had stripped down to just his pants when I walked in. All it took was a moment for him to go from staring at my neck in hunger to burying his fangs in my neck. As he pressed his torso harder against mine, I was able to feel the defined muscles of his abdomen and biceps. All it took was a breathy sigh of relief for me to lift him up onto the counter. He immediately retracted his fangs from my neck and pulled back to look me in the eyes, resting his forehead against mine and wrapping his legs around my waist. I discovered that evening that nothing felt more right than his lips on mine. 

It was not even a year later, in the early moments of twilight after his seventeenth birthday, that he lay breathlessly on top of me in an unmade bed as I traced mindless patterns onto his naked back. I felt his fingertips gently graze my cheek, his lips pressing into the area directly below my ear as he whispered the three words that would seal my fate.

He is a fallen angel. He is the one who does not fear the monster but instead loves it as much as he loves the man it guards. He is the one that allows me to indulge in every primal, pureblood desire that I harbor towards him. He listens to my thoughts, the ones that I would never dare utter to another soul. He is the only one who can put me in place, the one who could not care less the status I was born. He is the one that allows me to embrace him, permits me to show vulnerability, and not use it against me. He is my home, my safe place to return when the world tries to rid itself of me. He is the one I love most, the one I hold dear above all else. He is my everything, my fierce hunter. He is my Zero Kiryu.

_My Salvation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave a review and feel free to kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you liked the chapter drop a kudos and leave a review!


End file.
